Sonata
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: Midnight in the Hyuuga Manor and Neji just came home from a hard day of training. A soothing sonata is just what he needs to calm himself down. NejiHinata ONeShot


**Author's Note:** I didn't really think about this that much so it's just very weird…I think…drably again…as always…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this fic.

My hair was plastered to my face when I entered the house. My feet were dirty from my afternoon training. Since I had only one month to prepare for my fight with that Uzumaki Naruto, I might as well make the most of it. Not that I considered him a liability, but he was just another one of those people you needed to step on to get to victory.

I forced my legs to make their way to my room as I dragged along my backpack with me. I could still hear the tiny droplets of water on the roof when I settled myself quietly on my bed.

A quiet tune was filling the air.

It sounded like…Canon in…G minor…yes, that was it. Since us Hyuugas were treated highly as a clan, Hiyashi said it would be necessary for us to have a little knowledge about this so-called "sophistication" just to prove that our clan was higher than everybody else.

My attention turned to the music again. That sweet, smooth, calming music. It was just what I needed after a hard day's work in training.

I took a peek from the door of my room and I couldn't see from that far a distance the person who was playing the piano. I moved closer, the wooden floor creaked with my every step.

I opened the door to Hiyashi's room just to see him reading carefully a piece of paper, probably a letter, or maybe a request from the Hokage. Whatever it was, it didn't matter to me. Maybe it concerned me, but I didn't care. Destiny will have it's way and drag me in some other time. Not now.

I closed Hiyashi's door quietly and my footsteps were audible again.

I skipped the bathroom and reached Hinata's room.

It was empty when I peeked in. Her books were stacked neatly in one corner, her closet in another. Her room seemed so neat and tidy, compared to mine. Maybe that was because her room looked almost empty.

I smirked, laughing at my own comment. It was true, though, her room did look empty. Especially since she hadn't come out of it much as often than she did before I beat her in that chuunin match.

I strode on, having a slight idea of who was playing the piano.

I opened the door to the last room slightly. A tiny crepuscule light was on the wooden floor as it was reflected from the black mini grand piano.

It looked elegant with its cover lifted up slightly and the music echoed through the stillness of the room.

There she sat, playing the piano, her nightgown fell gently to her ankles. She looked beautiful under the small moonlight.

The girl playing the piano was in a straight-back position, her head swaying every now and then with the music.

Her fingers pranced on the keys like a ballet on a stage of black and white. She lifted her foot every occasionally from the bronze pedal that stuck out from the lower portion of the piano.

Her lips twitched slightly as she began to hum the tune of the piano piece, her voice harmonizing with the piano.

Her eyes were closed.

At that moment she was all I could think of.

Hinata, three years old, trying to hide behind her father's robe; Hinata, seven years old, sparring with her father; Hinata, ten years old, barely having her two front teeth; Hinata, thirteen years old, lying on the floor, bleeding to death in front of me…because of me.

Guilt rushed through me, and my temper raging in my veins.

If it weren't for me, she wouldn't be locking herself up in her room all day, and playing her heart out in the piano in the middle of the night.

My teeth were gritted when I opened my eyes, when I first realized they were shut in the first place.

I never heard that final note from the piano piece, just a silent sliding of the closing door.

**Author's Note:** All done! I'll be posting another one…maybe under something different but I promise another fic! I know this is short but please REVIEW!


End file.
